Let Her Go
by MIROTOPIST
Summary: Song Fic- One Shot- Draco meets Hermione in muggle London a month after her breakup with Ron, maybe this can be a fresh start.


Love cures people, both the ones who give it and the ones who receive it. -Dr. Karl Menninger

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT! THE CHARACTERS ARE ALL J.K ROWLING'S

* * *

><p>Draco walked in the snow covered ground of muggle London, a thick winter jacket hung tightly around him. He heard the soft crunching of his boots stepping on the ice, the way that the streetlamps shined dimly on them. The lights were dim, but there was no need for light soon, the light of the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon, a mix of pink, purple and blue. Neutral colors. Not too bright, not too dark.<p>

It's been two years since the final battle, but not the last drops of blood spilt, my aunt Bellatrix is still out there, out for vengeance of her dead master. The mark still hurts. I never wanted it, but I didn't exactly get to choose the side I wanted to be on. It's sad, really, never having a chance to make choices in life. A hand puppet, told to do what they did.

His mind wandered and imagined, what would life had been like if he got the courage and asked Hermione to be his girlfriend. You heard him. Hermione Granger, know-it-all, Gryffindor princess, mudblood. But he couldn't just barge in, a former known deatheater like Draco Malfoy, he doesn't deserve her, she's too good. Too perfect. She deserves a good life, loyal friends and her cat. But nowadays he just can't stop thinking about her, ever since she and the weasel broke up, Draco has been hoping for a chance. But it's a childish dream, but one can hope.

Draco walked into a muggle night club and sat down at the bar, ordering 'something strong'. The customers at that time have thinned out, either at home or passed out snoring. He took out a Prophet from this morning despite it being 4:13 am with no wizarding shops open -privilege of being a Malfoy- and scanned the latest news, Potter saving muggles from a burning building, weaselette becoming captain of the Holyhead Harpies, nothing new. Draco sighed and placed it face-down on the table to receive his drink from the bartender. The bartender raised his eyebrows at the moving pictures on the prophet but said nothing. Draco sighed and sipped his drink, absentmindedly surveying his surroundings. Which was when he saw her.

He froze up and stared at her to confirm his accusation, all of the subtle hints were there, her habit of twirling her hair with her finger, playing tuneless keys with her fingers, yup. Hermione Granger was single, and they were in a bar together, and mostly sober. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, gathering courage to go over to her. He picked up his prophet and walked to her seat by the window, she was staring out the window, as if deep in thought. Draco took a breath then cleared his throat.

Hermione's wand was at his throat in a matter of seconds, and she gestured her wand at the door as if signalling to walk outside. Draco stubbornly shook his head. Hermione raised her fist. Draco walked outside.

Once they were out, she backed him into an alleyway, with her wand still pointed at him, where a lamp shone over her. There, under the dim streetlight, he could see the after-affects of lacking sleep, stress-filled days and loneliness. He noticed her gaze was weary, distrusting and unforgiving. He wished he could change that. He regretted the days of his childhood, forced around to make friends with the "right type of people". She spoke up "Why are you following me Malfoy?" "I wasn't, I just came in to get a drink" "In _muggle_ London. Right." He suddenly realized how suspicious he sounded. A Malfoy, roaming the streets of muggle London past midnight, going to the same pub as Hermione Granger went to. Yes, she had a right to be suspicious. "Well, I was coming back after a late shift at the ministry, and I decided to take a walk down muggle London for a change, enjoy the sunrise. Can't one enjoy the simple pleasures of life, Granger?" He smirked at her as she narrowed her eyes "I still don't believe you Malfoy. I don't trust you." That stung, if Draco wanted to tell the truth, he would've trusted her with his life anytime, but she won't trust him about a statement. He smirked and joked "You can give me veritaserum if you must, I am telling the truth"

Hermione lowered her wand and finally replied in a small voice, "I won't need to now, I believe you." She looked beautiful standing there, even after weeks of heartbreak and sleepless nights. Her hair once a neat bun had ringlets of hair falling out, framing her face. Her hazel eyes reflected between the rising sun and the dim streetlight looked like a artist took all of the most beautiful colors and mixed them together, and instead of getting a murky dark color, they got Hermione's eyes at that moment.

He stepped closer to her, just a small step, and his breath was caught as Hermione stepped closer as well, until they were face-to-face. He tentatively caressed her face with his palm and seeing as she didn't pull away, he leaned in and kissed. It was a shy kiss, barely brushing lips but it sent sparks throughout both if their bodies. He pulled away before he got lost in the kiss, and saw love in Hermione's eyes. He smiled and whispered in her ear "See you at work... Hermione."

He then walked past her, out of the alleyway and into the beginning of a new day, a fresh start for Draco Lucius Malfoy.

_And you let her go_

And this time, he wasn't going to let her go.


End file.
